Enigma Low
by Thornking34
Summary: Raphael Steele just moved into town. He comes to witness the prank that left the school in chaos. Now teamed up with Lee Ping and Biffy Goldstein, He has to accept his heritage, Both from his father Duncan, and his Mother, Dawn. He also comes to terms with his won thoughts and affections. [Biffy Goldstein/OC] [FemLee/Trevor] Pairings. T for swearing and some themes


_Thanks to the amazing SniperStalker over on Deviantart (Check her art out, she makes beautiful manly men) I am writing this for you guys since she showed me what Detentionaire is. I love the show, but it just didn't flow well. I write this to change around everything to fit right._

* * *

Chapter 1: A. Nigma

* * *

What is A. Nigma highschool? It is probably the most crazy school in Canada. Normal High School problems do not exist within its walls. My name is Raphael Steele .Today is my first day of highschool at A Nigma. I moved here 4 weeks ago. Walking into the school changed my life, for better or... for worse.

The first thing when I arrived in A. Nigma High? I was pushed aside by someone fleeing for their life. A Red reptile with claws and no legs followed persuit. It was a bit odd how there was a reptile on campus chasing a student and no one even turned their heads to it. I blinked at the eerieness of this picture. A group of four girls walked by. Designer sunglasses, and sneers, my favorite. They stopped in their stride and the leader looked me up and down. It was a bit odd.

"Teal eyes, hint of green. Perhaps Ocean-like in the sun, Decent. Black Buzzed hair, badboyish. Muscled body and a decent tone of skin. sideways one strap backpack, Tank top underneath a black shirt, jeans, combat boots, dog tags, and a Vest. Very militant, I'm Kimmie McAdams, Glamazon leader. Got a name new blood?" She asked. How the hell did she see the Tank top under my shirt and vest?

"Raphael Steele" I deadpanned, I felt like a piece of meat on sale, not a good feeling. She nodded and turned to her posse, and left. I blinked and shook my head. In the commons area, was a poster with the homerooms. I sighed and just walked off towards the area after finding a map posted on the wall. I was inturrupted by a very odd guy falling in my path. I raised an eyebrow. He had reading glasses on, and a lot of golden blonde hair with highlights. He wore this goofy expression on his face.

"Oooh, Holger eye-spies the new Laerd." I blinked, what was that last bit he called me? Wait... did he speak in the third person?

"Holger, leave the new guy alone. Hey Cam, wasn't there supposed to be a new principal since Principle Wurst disappeared last year?" a voice said. A Korean kid with read splashed long black hair commented picking Holger off the ground and dusted him off. Cam, a Latino boy was complaining about something, although I was more focused on the Korean kid. She wore a male's uniform, although her hair was a bit styled in a feminine way. On her arm was a tattoo of three bands, one not fully linked in the middle. Have I seen that somewhere before? Maybe not.

"Hi, I'm Raphael Steele, Call me Raph or Steele, either is good." I said. Yeah, odd name, military father and an art loving mother. Henceforth, the first name. The Korean girl nodded and held out a hand. I shook it.

"Lee Ping, This is Holger Holgart, and Camillio Martinez, Welcome to A. Nigma. Might want to run, the Tazzelwurm is running towards you." She said as she walked off. Well.. that was interesting. Wait...

"What's a Tazzelwurm?" I asked when I noticed a red blur fly right into me. I managed to not fall on my face and catch the thing. The Red Reptile with a sweater from earlier was in my hands, looking more shocked than I was. I blinked, and shifted the creature in one hand and scratched his chin. Hey, I had a pet snake for the longest time. Reptiles tended to like warm things. I was a Furnace, so they tend to like me, instead of biting me. Odd, isn't it? The Tazzelwurm purred then blinked out his stuptor, shook his head, and jumped out of my hand. He slithered into the vent.

Okay, that's enough reptile love so I found my homeroom. Lee and Holger were there. So was another big guy wearing a football jersey. He had a stub mohawk on his brown skinned head. He was currently shooting spitballs at Lee, who in turned had started to fire back at him when she got hit in the forehead. They must have gotten the straws from breakfeast or something. It was funny to watch as they shot them back and forth. At the end she just laughed "Trevor, You gotta do better than that!" So the big guy was Trevor. He looked to be about 6'4 when he stood up. I was 6'5, damn. Someone still shorter than me. Lee waved me over when she saw me. I sat down as the tv on the wall turned on.

"I'm Tina Kwee." A freckled girl with neck length black hair started, she was interrupted before she could say anything else by the rich looking boy with hair-sprayed brown hair.

"And I'm Chazz Moneranian. Today is the first day of school but the new principal is nowhere to be seen. There will be an assembly soon to greet him as he arrives. Vice Principal Victoria updated us with this information just now actually, so head to the auditorium." his snooty attitude irked me a bit, but I got up with the rest of the class and headed out. Lee waved me over for the second time and we ended up travelling to the Auditorium together with Holger, Cam found us in the hall as we passed up his class. It was odd to already have friends this fast on the first day. Hey, it's a start. I moved from the U.S. after a few problems... although my parents ARE originally from Canada.

On the way I bumped into someone, nose-first "Ow! Shit that hurt." I said, my nose had been broken, twice before, so it hurt worse than to someone else. The guy I bumped into was only an inch taller than me. His blue vest and blue hat was all I saw till he turned around. The t-shirt with a meditating cat was all i needed to see "Aww... that's a cute shirt, where can I get one?" I asked, suddenly in love with the design. Cats and Reptiles, my favorite animals. The guy blinked in confusion for a sec.

"That cat has a name." the guy deadpanned on me. Not much of a conversationalist, was he?

"What's his name then? I really do like that shirt." I was gushing, I didn't care, Men can gush, especially when they meet cats. The guy was at a loss for words, and got pulled over by a slim female hand. A woman with long red hair covering an eye stared at him. She liked to look the part of a Femme Fatale, didn't she?7

"Biffy T. Goldstein, are you picking on the new student? And on the first day too, detention for you after school. I gave you amnesty during breakfeast because Lee did spill grape soda on you by accident, but this is uncalled for. Hello there Mr. Steele, I hope you have a good year here at A. Nigma." With that she left. She kept her scolding voice as soft as humanly possible.

"The woman scares me. Only an Antagonist can keep that much scolding in such a soft tone... other than my mother." I said. Biffy nodded at me and smiled. The halls were empty so far.

"The Cat's name is Mr. Rumplekittykat by the way." Biffy said as he headed inside the Auditorium. Lee came running out and headed for the girls bathroom. Victoria did mention grape soda, guess a bathroom emergency was in order. I walked in the auditorium as the doors locked themselves. Okay... Conspiracy Theorist senses are telling me to run, even if the doors are locked. as the lights flash out, and stupid new age techno music started playing, an explosion noise filled the room. My eyes started to water as an unbearable stench filled the room, a stink bomb. I Stumbled upon a fold out table when I saw the green goop and paint started flying in the flashing green lights. I dove behind it and grabbed it like a shield. It felt like forever as the paint and goop smashed against the table. People were freaking out and vomiting left and right. I felt sick to my stomach, but having a non-existant gag reflex, I didn't vomit.

When the door opened from the outside, the lights returned to normal. When a Korean woman drenched in green walked out from a group of huddling teachers, Lee looked concerned and scared. She didn't laugh at the sight, she ran up to the woman. "MAMA! Are you okay? What happened... and why does it smell like Cam's feet in here?" Her question was cut short when a big guy with mechanical replacements picked up the girl by her collar.

"WHO ARE YOU SOLDIER?! DID YOU DO THIS PRANK?" He shouted. Lee tried to deny it. "You were the only one not accounted for! Did. You. Do. THIS?" He was seething. Lee's mom shook her head.

"She couldn't have, she only calls me Mama when she's scared, Principal Barrage." Mrs. Ping says. But Barrage shook his head as well.

"Until I find the real culprit, the rules state I have to give your daughter detention for a whole year, Mrs. Ping." He said. Mrs. Ping nodded and Lee looked concerned again. Year long detention? That's horrible. Biffy looked pissed from across the room drenched in green. No! The shirt is ruined!

"Maggot, come here." The Principal was looking at me, still holding the fold up table as a shield. I was unscathed besides some spittle of green. from the impacts. "Good reflexes on the table shield, son. I heard you petted the Tazzelwurm earlier before Homeroom?" Some people gasped in surprise.

"Yes sir, He flew into my arms trying to knock me aside, I caught him and scratched his neck when he was surprised." What did that have to do with anything?

"Name, Maggot." He said, again with the maggot crap?

"My name is Raphael Steele." I said. Barrage just nodded and walked away... what? Lee went over to her bag, grabbed it, wiped off the green gunk and walked out of the room, her face downcast. Cam and Holger followed.

Mrs. Ping looked at me "You look familiar, do I know your parents?" She asked. I shook my head "I remember seeing a photo. My Husband's father had a friend who looked a lot similar to you. It was a woman, however, but your faces look alike. Oh well. Get to class, do you have my class?" She asked. I pulled out the schedule from my wallet and saw I did in fact have her class on the sheet. when I nodded she beamed "I hope you enjoy the class, I try my best to be a good mom, and a good teacher." She walked away, and began fussing over her clothes harshly. Victoria walked by, she was not covered in goop, must have protected herself behind barrage when the chaos happened. Still, pretty suspicious.

The classes just ran by and lunch arrived. I grabbed some Cola from the drink machine and got lunch. I... didn't know what lunch WAS. It was yellow-ish. "What is this?"

"Eat it!" The Lunchlady sassed at me. I backed up and bumped into someone. I turned around, it was Biffy. He was laughing at my face "That's not funny... hey, when did you get new clothes?" I asked.

"I always keep spares just in case things like the prank happen." He said in that accent of his. He had had a slight lisp to saying some sounds, but it was kinda cute. "heard Kimme gave you the look over. Her blog updated today, apparently your ranked as 'more than decent with potential for more.' huh, that's better than most." He said. Wait, that blonde piranha? "The Glamazons might be on the prowl for you, watch your back."

"Okay... Want to sit with me for lunch?" I asked. Biffy sighed and stepped aside with his plate, waiting. I grabbed my tray I had set down for the lunch lady to place food on, and followed him outside. He sat at an empty table and moved the tray away from him. He pulled out a packed lunch from his bag, which was a laptop bag over his shoulder, I might add, it had a few odd shaped bulges in it, one being a huge bulge. He just opened it up and took out it's contents. Sandwiches, Fruit, and a slice of cake. I didn't feel hungry so I just moved the plate away myself. The coke was not flat, to my joy.

"You're really ruining my reputation as the school bully, you know." Biffy said before taking a bite out of the sandwich. He was the school bully? Huh, he seemed decent enough. "But, most people will see me hanging out with the new military student with a hard personality, so I'm safe I think."

"Wait, how can a school bully love cats?" I asked. He grumbled at that. Someone opened a can with a green apple on it. "Eww... who drinks Green Apple Splat? That was the worst shit when it was shipped to America." I said. The kid heard me and turned towards me.

His voice was annoying "Hey! Green Apple Splat is good, it's the Splattiest!" The guy had a head of black hair, and glasses. He huffed and walked off, drinking that horrible drink.

"That guy sure was creepy." I said. Biffy sniggered at that. I groaned and just sipped my coke. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned to see that girl from the Tv.

"Hi, I'm Tina Kwee, from A. Nigma News. I'd like to get an interview with the new kid, sound good?" She asked. I shrugged, biffy just waved me off and I walked with her a few yards back. "So, Raphael Steele, Nice to meet you, sorry, my Camera man had his camera wrecked and by the prank. He also lost it in the goop." She pulled out a note pad from her purse, along with a pen. "Just wanted to get an interview about yourself and your first day so far. Rarely get new students here."

"No Problem. My name is Raphael Steele, like you said, My father was a Cop for most of his life after he and my mom moved from Canada to the U.S. , and my Mother is an Artist. I came here from California. Great place, great beaches, but moved here after some things I'd rather not discuss at this time. So far my day has been mixed. Scratched the Tazzelwurm under it's chin after it tackles itself into my arms. Met Biffy, Barrage, and Lee Ping. So far, that's it. Pretty good so far." I said.

"Thanks Raph, I gotta get going now, nice meeting you!" she said, Heh, cute kid. The bell rang so I adjusted my sling backpack and headed off towards... "Mr. Steele, my office." I blinked at Barrage's voice from behind me. Inside his office was just that, a bare office with regular stuff. Barrage sat in his chair. "Son, your father is well known around here. I called him up, and asked him a question. If you don't have many plans after school, I need someone to watch the Detention room. Niles is always asleep inside that room, so I don't trust a large metal door to keep them from getting out. Will you do that for me son? I will pay ya since I am asking you to take time out of your day."

Huh, this principal may be better than I thought after all. "I don't mind, it's only an hour after all, right?" Barrage nodded. I sighed "I'll do it."

"That's my little Soldier, Now." He wrote a note to me "Get to class!" he said. I took it and walked out of there. The vent opened up a few feet away and the Tazzelwurm slithered out. He saw me and started making his way towards me. I sighed and motioned to pick him up, and stopped. He made no inclination to claw or bite, so I picked him up, taking it as a yes. He slithered around my neck lightly and nuzzled his head under my chin. I chuckled a bit at that. I do make friends fast it seems. He opened his eyes and uncoiled himself, jumping off my shoulders and went back up to the vent. He winked at me before disappearing.

"This is such a weird day." I said, rubbing my temples as I walked to class. The rest of the day did not bring any more surprises and soon enough the 3:15 bell had struck. The detention room was in the basement, after a stupid Apple Splat Vender. Did I mention I hate Green Apple Splat? It tastes like sewage. The metal door was locked, so I waited for Barrage. He, Lee, and Biffy walked up. Barrage unlocked the door and opened it. I patted him on the shoulder. Inside was the sleeping teacher that Barrage mentioned. Huh, He snored. Wonder what would wake him up. The room itself was barren and dark grey. Depressing.

"Alright you two, Steele has taken time out of his free time to watch you, so be good little boys and stay put. See you two at 4:15" He slammed the door and limped off down the hall. I blinked at that as Biffy pulled out a pair of knitting needles, some yarn, and a tick counter to count the stitches. Lee just groaned, setting her head on the table as her hair fell over her face. I looked at Biffy, who was just knitting away at the time. This is so awkward.

"Alright. Someone tried, and ALMOST failed to frame me for a prank I didn't do." She picked up her bag, unzipped it, and spilled it's contents onto the table. There were rolls of paper, and a Green bucket of paint. "And this isn't my bag either. My name is stitched into the inside of mine, this one isn't." She said. She groaned again and tossed the bag to the side. The girl needed help, obviously. I unrolled a piece of paper, there was a schematic for something in the Rafters. It seemed to be a control center of the prank. Set to activate if used by a remote. "Wait, Stepak's Camera was on the ground, wasn't it?" She asked.

Biffy looked away "I ran over him on accident." He said. I blinked How did Biffy know he ran over who. "I saw the red light blinking on the camera. it's got the photos of the whole prank." Biffy brought out the camera from his bag, he looked sheepish. "I caught it, and since it was covered in gunk and broken, I didn't think he would mind if I took it apart." He took out the chip from the broken camera, and put it into a drive on his computer. It flashed up and a video started to scroll through the screen. the last of the roll showed Biffy running towards the camera. He started rewinding, until he came to a halt. On the screen was a hand with a scab reaching into Lee's backpack.

"Bingo, that's a Football Ring. And a Scab. Find someone with a scab and a ring, you got him. I know all of those jocks are pickers too, so it'll stay for a long while. Steele, want to play football? Tryouts are tomorrow." Ping asked me. How well did she know the Jocks? I shrugged "For today, I need to get into the Auditorium and find what's in the Rafters. Steele, Need you to Keep Barrage Busy while I head out."

"Only problem is that you two are locked in here. Lee can use the vents, but that leaves Steele locked in." I took out Barrages keys. Biffy blinked "How did..."

"Lesson twenty of my father's get-ready-for-life boot camp, To catch a pickpocket, you gotta master it first." I said. Biffy just grumbled as I unlocked the door. Biffy waved us over as he pulled out a laptop.

"Fine, Here, I need to have you in radio contact to keep up with you. Sync it up." He held out his phone. I pulled out mine as Lee did the same, and they linked to each other. He handed out earpieces "Just like a spy movie." Biff said.

"That makes you the Tech Nerd." Lee said, laughing.

"Then that makes you the Spy, and me the Commando." I said to two of them. Biffy sniggered and Lee pouted as she closed the vent behind her. Walking out I headed back upstairs and towards Barrage's office. He was inside and came out as I knocked.

"Private Steele, what are you doing outside of the detention room?" He asked. I held up his keys "Oh, I wondered where those went, how did you get them?"

"You dropped them before you slammed the door. I locked it behind me so Lee and Biff couldn't walk out. Let's talk over Coffee or something. I'd like to know how you know my dad." I said. He nodded and led the way. Plan Distraction commenced.

* * *

On the way back to detention hall, we continued to have a conversation. "Wait, you were a scientist AND a general? How did you juggle two jobs?" I asked. Barrage knew my dad from his reputation as a Punk from Juvie. After he went a few years in that old dreadful show Total Drama. He used to watch it with his brother's two teenagers before they grew up.

"Takes practice, you can never have enough practice." He answered. I shrugged as he unlocked the door. Biffy and Lee sat in their spots. Biff had been sending constant updates throughout the hour. "DISMISSED! See you two again tomorrow, yes, Biffy, I heard about your continuity to get detention every single day." He said. The door shut with a thud.

"Find anything?" I asked. She nodded and held up a cherry red phone. "Score!" I said. we highfived and she got her stuff together as Mrs. Ping opened the door. She had on a stern look, and still covered in green.

"Little Lady, I'm disappointed in you for going to the bathroom during an assembly, and getting detention until they catch the real culprit. You really shouldn't drink so much grape soda in the morning. Come, It's a Girls Night with your father out of town for a meeting. After what happened today, we need a good relaxation night." She and Lee walked out of the room.

"How can you be stern, chiding your daughter, and still make it sound like your calming an upset teenager?" Biffy asked, dumbfounded. "Better get home, I guess, I got nothing planned." he said, packing up his stuff, He put up a small knitted sweater into his bag, and stood up.

"Want to go get something to eat?" I asked. He froze and turned towards me "My parents are never home until late at night, so I'm good. My house isn't that far from here either. We can stop at a fast food place and eat."

"We aren't friends." He deadpanned. Oh he kinda looked cute doing that with that accent.

"The road to friendship starts with food, I do believe." I said. He sighed and consented.

"You're Paying, and I eat, a lot." Is he trying to run me off?

"I get paid by my parents regularly since they're never home, things don't seem to change that much when you move it seems. At least, not that part. Come on."

The Fast food joint was literally called 'The Joint'. It was a snazzy little building with cushioned seats and bolted booth tables. Biff recommended the place. It smelled amazing as well. We sat down and a waitress came to take our order. "Hello, welcome to the Joint, the most popular fast food place in town. My name is Brandy Silver and I will be your Waitress for the evening... Wait, Biffy? And the new kid?" She asked. That was the girl hanging out with the three snooty popular girls. Well shit.

"Hey, you were the girl with Kimmie. Nice to meet you Brandy." I said. Biff just stood stock still. What was his problem? "How did that whole thing go anyway? Biff told me a cliff notes of the Blog" I asked.

"Oh, you got rated a 8 of 10, It'll be over the news from Chaz I bet. Now, what will you have?" She asked. I ordered just standard stuff, burgers, fries, and a coke. Biff was still silent.

"Biff, what's the matter, you've barely moved." I said. He groaned and finally did order. When she left I raised an eyebrow "Care to explain?"

"Reputation to uphold just got ruined by Brandy. Now no one will take me seriously. Thanks douche." He said. Reputation to uphold? The bully facade?

"Hey, You got a cute cat shirt, your the largest in the school, and you got muscles. Why should you CARE what people think of you?" I asked. He frowned at that.

We ate in silence when our food came. The Burgers were delicious and the fries were fresh. A good meal in my opinion. Biffy just ate in contemplation, his gears just jerking in circles to figure out something. The bill came and I paid for it in full. Hey, I did promise. I handed Brandy a 10 as a tip "A Waitress has to earn more than Minimum wage some how." Was all I said. She nodded and left with our dishes. Biff just muttered a 'See ya' and left. I shrugged and walked out myself.

* * *

The road home was still pretty short. I walked the sidewalk. it had started to darken outside. I unlocked the door to my house as I arrived, a two story building with a basement. painted a bland light blue color. The inside had some various decor and knickknacks. No doubt by my mother. Dawn Steele was a Wild Moon-Child. She did not conform to the 'standards' of most people. A carefree person, and a very artistic woman. My father was named Duncan Steele, after his mother's maiden name after she divorced his father for imprisoning her son in a real prison at the age of 16. My dad was pretty swell. He had a green streak in his hair from his teen years. It used to be a Mohawk but he kept it buzzed down, now it was a cool streak of color in his black hair. My mom had long blonde hair and teal eyes just like my father. She liked birds and meditating.

My mother was an Aura Reader as well. I had been born with that too, but I block it out these days. She had an affinity for animals, as I did, and just had the sweetest voice. Just watch out if she scolds you. She would be like Vice-Principal Victoria, only worse. I grabbed a set of clothes and got a shower. I didn't hear the front door open during that time, so when I dressed and walked out, I came face to face with my father. Duncan Steele was burly and short. I grew taller than him, but he wasn't a mere short guy. He Pumped weights regularly, escaped Juvie as a kid, and was an all around badass cop as an adult. He had a lot of tattoos and piercings to top it off.

"Hey Raph, your principal called me the other day. Oddest thing for someone to remember me from that stupid reality show. Your mother is at the gallery presenting her latest pieces to the public. Today was kinda slow as well, although there was this one woman in a Toyota van. She was right next to me this morning. She told her daughter that texting while driving is dangerous, although the daughter was in the passanger seat. It was hilarious how she just yelled that and I could still hear it from my car." Duncan steele also had his michevious streak from his childhood.

"Hey dad, that is funny to hear. I'm going to head to bed, alright? I already grabbed food when I was walking home. Made quite a first impression and quite a few friends." Dad just chuckled and let me be. I went into my room and just fell face first into the dark maroon red and black comforter set. Today was way too tiring.


End file.
